It's All So Quiet
by TigerTwins
Summary: Elsa and her twin sister Anna, who has always been there for her as her but after a car accident she ends up in a coma. How long will Elsa be alone until she wakes up and what can happen after that? Elsa has to face a new school which means new faces and all leads to new problems. Rated M for language and gore some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Okay come on girls we have to be there by tomorrow," Edgar told his daughters who were packing last minute and shouting at each other upstairs. "Including you Irene," knowing she can take just as long chuckled at his wife's grin.

They were heading towards his sister Adrianna's house to celebrate their niece's birthday, even though she won't be there. She was kidnapped when she was barely two days old. It's unknown why she was taken, but they still wanted to cherish and honor her.

Edgar and Irene have daughters of their own, seventeen year old twins. Anna ,the younger out of the two,has a vibrant and enthusiastic personality. Her personality is reflected by her teal eyes which are just as vibrant. She has red hair and freckles that compliment her bubbly personality.

Elsa who is older than Anna by three minutes, had platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She is different from other girls in the school. She has the ability to manipulate ice and snow. No one really knows about it because she has good control over it.

At times she may get nervous or scared, her control lacks, at times can lash out. The only person that's not afraid to touch her, knowing that they may get hurt doing it, is Anna. She feels her uneasiness before it happens and comforts her based on that feeling, she calls it her own "special ability". Anna may be the one person to calm Elsa down, but just may be the one person to get on her very last nerve.

"Stop Elsa! Mom said I can wear that today! You wear the blue!" Anna yelled at her sister.

"No I want the red," Elsa tried to come with a reason for her to get the plaid shirt she wants. "Um...It will clash with your eyes." _That was an awful response._

"I really don't give a shit. Go ask mom."

"You are a royal pain in the ass, but you already know that don't you?" clenching her frosted fists at her sisters mocking grin. Elsa with irritation walks into her room to put the blue one on, leaving a circle of frost where she stood.

Anna looked at it, "So dramatic…"

"Anna are you finished?" Irene asks.

Anna throws a pair of pants in the bag, "Yeah I'm done."

"Okay take it downstairs your dad will put it in the car."

Irene then goes into Elsa's room and ask a her the same thing, "You done?" Elsa nods. "Oh also the blue looks good on you," Irene smiles as she walks away hearing a groan from the room.

She starts to walk down the stairs when Anna runs past her and almost knocking her over. Irene waits a bit longer and Elsa comes past her almost falling down the stairs because of her bags.

"Anna wait I want the right side!"

"Haha! Gotta beat me to it Then!" Anna challenges.

"Hm fine," Elsa smiles and forms a layer of ice beneath Anna's feet causing her to fall. "Beat ya." She teases as she walks by Anna and throws her bags in the back of the trunk.

"Asshole."

"Since when do you care what side you prefer to be on princess?" Edgar asks Anna helping her back on her feet.

"Um...since Elsa wanted to be on that side?" She shyly laughs, hoping he didn't hear her previous word.

He chuckles, "You know I love you girls. No matter what."

"Love you too dad."

"Alright hand me your bags and hop into the car, so I can _neatly_ put them in the back." Hopefully loud enough for Elsa to hear through her earbuds. Anna giggled at his words as she opened the car door.

Anna got into the car and sat next to Elsa, who was listening to music and closed her eyes. Anna looked out her own window to see her mom lift two more bags into the back, including the ice chest full of food. She looked back into the car and saw a book sticking out of Elsa's bag. Quickly took a glance at Elsa to see if she was still trying to sleep and reached for it.

She opened it and discovered it had small font and "478 pages!?" Her had quickly covered her mouth and threw the book back to the bag.

Elsa heard Anna yell and opened her eyes to witness the book thrown across the car into the bag. She gave Anna, what Anna called _The Ice Stare_ , " Anna! Dont throw my book, you already ruined one of them. I do not need another one damaged." She picked it up and inspected it to check for tears.

"I didnt ruin one of your books..."

Elsa laughed sarcastically, "Oh yeah you did. It has wrinkled pages from chocolate milk."

"Oh.."

The car door opened and Irene sat down in the passenger, "Alright are you guys sure you have everything?" The girls nodded. "Hmm, Elsa. Do you have toothpaste, toothbrush, shampoo and conditioner, glasses, and contact supplies."

Anna smirked and how blind Elsa is without glasses, she silently sang, "Four eyes four eyes, need glasses to see..." It was from one of their favorite movies when they were younger.

Irene turned to Anna and asked her the same things except, "Do you have your retainer and the cleaning tablets?"

"You looked like a horse," Elsa chuckled. "We are mutually damaged, dear sister."

"I beg to differ _, dear sister_ ," Anna mimicked Elsa's tone. "You have an ice cold soul."

Elsa opened her mouth over dramatically and flicked her wrist coating Anna's hair in frost. She arched her brow and smirked while Anna struggled to dust it out, "It has its perks."

Edgar finally got into the car, started the engine, and backed out of the driveway. "Alright we are behind schedule and will get there later than expected so we may have to get a room."

The twins looked at each other smiling, imagining the room, breakfast, and... the elevators. Anna got closer and whispered in Elsa's ear, "Do you think this one will break down?"

"I'm not sure...we will have to find out." They gave each other a silent high five and giggled.

Anna had trouble when she tried to sleep, tossed and turned, eventually she gave up and enjoyed the scenic route to her family's house. It was beautiful, the landscape was all green and colorful flower patches every now and then. Along with deer grazing in the grass, but unfortunately there was roadkill.

After a hour and a half, Anna's stomach growled. "Mom I'm famished back here."

Irene dug through her purse and found a chocolate granola bar. "Here you go babe."

"What? Can't I get one of the sandwiches from the back?"

"Anna we aren't even close to the halfway point. We will go to a rest stop in a couple hours."

Edgar shook his head, "Elsa is still sleeping anyway and you should too. I know both of you didn't go to sleep until when was it Irene. I believe 2 this morning..."

Anna sighed and took the granola bar, "Okay, thank you." Anna took a bite and was content, the bar was covered in a layer of chocolate and a lot of chocolate chunks mixed with the granola. Movement to her right drew her attention, Elsa. She took another bite before she leaned over and put the bar near Elsa's nose.

Elsa felt something barely touch her nose and made it twitch. She was relieved of the itch and smelled something. _Chocolate?_ She opened her eyes, squinting from the light, and saw Anna leaned over with a chocolate granola bar in her hand.

"Want the rest?" Anna smiled brightly when she asked Elsa.

Elsa looked at Anna with suspicion, "What did you do to it?"

"Nothing I just wanted to share with my sister." Her smile only grew when Elsa took it and sighed with satisfaction.

"Thanks Anna." Anna gave her a loving smile, before she fell asleep.

"Turn left in 1000 feet", said the GPS. The loud voice woke up the girls.

Elsa asked in a groggy voice," Where are we?" The younger sister added, " I'm hungry." This made Edgar and Irene laugh.

"Of course that would be the first thing on your mind, Anna", Elsa laughed.

Irene replied with a smile, "Almost to a hotel. Just a few more minutes, okay?"

"Okay," both girls responded in sync.

Anna was becoming restless. "Elsa…." She asked with a grin on her face, "can you do a little something, somethin'? I'm really, really bored" and plopped down on her sisters lap in a seemingly uncomfortable position considering she had her seatbelt on.

"Really Anna. Can you wait? Like mom said we will be getting to a hotel room soon." Elsa tried pushing her sister off her lap with no success.

"No I can't wait! When mom says "soon", It's not really soon. Come on, please!" She adjusted herself making Elsa grunt from the change pressure, which gave her an idea making her smile turn into a devilish smirk. "I won't move until you do something sis."

"Ugh," Elsa tried one more time to push her off of her lap. "Fine what do you want me to do?"

Satisfied she moves off of her sister, "Hmm how about a snowball?" Irene looks back with the "mom stare" and Anna quickly corrects herself, "Not that kind! Well there really is only one kind of snowball but not the kind we usually throw at each other! Even though that would still _technically_ be a snowba-"

Elsa drowned out her sisters rambling, furrowing her brows with concentration, she starts moving her hands creating a small snowball and tosses it to her sister, who catches it and notices it's not heavy like a snowball at all. Anna starts passing it back and forth with her hands then quickly throwing it at Elsa.

"Hey! Okay no throwing hard just pass it back and forth." Elsa said laughing. The game went on and another snow ball was added. Edgar and Irene were smiling at how easily their girls can be entertained.

"How much longer till the hotel?" Edgar asked.

"Eight more mi- EDGAR!"

No one could react as the truck bulldozed the small SUV, crushing the front and made the dashboard and front buckle inward. Anna and Elsa screamed, but bringing her hands up to block the debris, unknowingly, her magic slipped and hit Anna. Anna went silent and a piece of debris hit Elsa in the head, and brought them into darkness.

Elsa's vision was blurry when she opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. "Dad...", her dad's head was lying against the bloody airbag on what used to be the steering wheel. It was crushed in deformed along with the stereo which was turned into just a pile of plastic and wire. "Mom? Mom-" she stopped when she saw her mom through the

She saw her sister limp, leaning against the window, "Anna…" her voice hurt so it came out barely a whisper. Elsa tried to move to take her sister into her arms, but feeling pain again in her abdomen this time. A piece of glass was sticking out underneath her ribs. Elsa moved a weak arm to touch it, when she did it sent a jolt of pain through her whole body and her vision was spinning again...

* * *

 **My sister and I are very close, so I used our connection and experience in this story. Plus I think some real life arguments and situations were needed in some of these Anna and Elsa "fights". So fyi to those "only children" out there. Siblings can argue over anything whether it be a shirt or a seat, but give it time and you guys are best friends again. Well my sister wanted a Frozen story, so here ya go sis! Sorry for the bad writing but this is my very first story EVER, So I would like to have some feedback. Hopefully you guys enjoy this story and look forward to more!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elsa woke up with a pain in her head, her body aching, and a cast on her left arm. She looked around to see that she was in a bed with IV's attached to her arm and wires surrounding her, which when she touched it gave her a sharp pain. As she looked around hazily, on her right she saw a glimpse of red caught her eye. All her pain left as she saw Anna's still body in a cot similar to hers.

She looked like a robot with all the wires connected to monitors making beeping noises around her. She had a tube in her mouth that was connected to a ventilator. Anna was covered in stitches and head wrap.

"Hey Anna," No response, she reached for her sisters hand to feel disturbing coldness of her pale skin. She started to panic "Anna wake up!" She felt something was wrong.

She moved her hand closer to her sisters, not knowing the IV needle was pulling on her skin as she moved making her bleed. Elsa attempted to get out of her bed to stand up only to collapse on the floor feeling a sharp pain near her ribs, "Ah shit." She reached up placing her hand on her sisters cheek, "Anna!" she called, her voice shaking from worry. "Anna? Can you hear me?" She shook her one more time an awful unwanted, isolated feeling overcame her senses.

 _This can't be happening._ "An-na…no..." she said as she gripped her side and choked back tears. Ice was forming around her, snow circling her, sharp icicles covering the walls.

The interns hearing the screams came rushing through the door to witness, something they could have never prepared for. A small winter storm inside a hospital room. One of them slowly backedout of the room. Some in shock and couldn't move but one moved over to Elsa.

"Honey let me help you get off the floor, Okay? 1, 2, 3, up." The intern helped Elsa up on to the hospital bed, to realize something is wrong. Elsa's gown was bleeding through.

Elsa held up a shaking hand to see it covered in her own blood. _This isn't right_ , yet she wasn't thinking about the blood. "Empty...It's too quiet. Mom, dad, Anna. I cant feel her. Too quiet… empty." She was repeating those words and moving her hands to her head making her platinum hair stained with blood. The beeping on the monitor was increasing.

"Can someone move please!? Call Dr. Mills and set up OR 2!" All the interns started to chaotically move in and out of the room.

She looked over to Elsa to see her staring down and pulling on her hair, repeating her words. "Honey, my name is Gerda please, look at me, okay? Don't look at your gown, just look at me." Gerda was using towels to try to stop the continuous blood flow. "You're in shock look at me." Elsa slowly lifted her head, her eyes were bloodshot and she went into a coughing fit splattering blood on the sheets. Blood was dripping on side of her mouth and her eyes rolled back collapsing limp on the bed. The monitor flatlined sounding off a constant beep.

Gerda yelled "Code Blue! Bring me a crash cart!" The snow started to dissipate and the icicles on the wall were retreating. "I'm starting CPR! Not you too, stay with me."

A loud yell came from the door. "Elsa! Stop let me through! Elsa!" The nurse looked up from her job to see Elsa's aunt, Arianna, trying to enter.

"Please Arianna! I need you to leave or else I will have to call security."

"No! Please move! Oh my god!" She looked at the bed next to Elsa's. "Is that...Anna!"

The defib cart was rolled in and the doctor rushed in.

"Get her out of here now!" the doctor ordered. "Gerda what happened!" The snow was completely gone except for a frost hand print on the rail of Anna's bed.

"Doctor she was on the floor when I came in. I brought her to the bed and her stitches were undone. She went into shock and her heart stopped."

The doctor looked under the gown to see the wound and found blood everywhere."Shit. Give me the defib please." She rubbed the pads together. "Charge to 300, clear!" Dr. Mills checked her pulse, "Good her pulse is faint but we need to get to her to the operating room she has lost too much blood. Hurry or she'll die from blood loss!" The staff was gathering the stuff needed for the surgery room.

"No! Let me go! What's happening to Elsa?!" Arianna shouted struggling to get out of the interns grasp.

The doctor looked at her, "You need to go to the lobby and wait. I will have people come and give you reports during her surgery."

Arianna calmed down, "Regina, save her please…"

The doctor stared at the concerned look of Arianna, "I am the best cardiothoracic surgeon in the state, I will do my best."

Arianna watched as they quickly wheeled her niece away and turned to go back into the lobby with her husband. "Please don't die on me baby…"

She went to her husband and was greeted by a warm hug. "I just wanted to visit her, Fred. She was crying then started coughing blood," she cried on his shirt, "she said she couldn't feel Anna. Couldn't feel! The snow and ice were fading she's dying."

"But Anna's still alive Adrianna, when Elsa gets out of surgery she'll be okay we will be there when she wakes up. She woke up and didn't know what was happening. Don't worry she'll be alright."

They went to go get some coffee and waited. Arianna barely drank hers, when she did it was because Fred made her. It's was another couple hours until a nurse called out, "Mr. And Mrs. Walter."

Adrianna and Fred almost ran to her, "Yes that's us. Is everything okay? She's fine right?"

"Yes she is," the nurse said with a smile, "she'll probably wake up soon so if you'll follow me I'll take you to Miss Adelaide's room."

"Oh yes of course!" Fred exclaimed.

The couple follow the nurse into the room and walk in. "Thank you so much ma'am." They were then left in the room alone. Elsa started to shift and open her eyes.

"Elsa you're okay, you're okay. We're here with you."

Elsa woke up crying. "I can't feel her Tante. Why can't I feel her? My parents are dead too. I saw them when I was in the car…" Her eyes were watering but staring straight up at the ceiling, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Dear god." Fred looked over at his wife with sympathy for their niece having to see that.

"Don't worry. She's okay and ali-" Adrianna was cut off by Elsa.

"Then why can't I feel her. I-I feel empty and it's quiet. Isolated, I'm isolated."

"Elsa, baby, she's in a coma. Anna will wake up eventually."

"I need to go see her," Elsa tried to get up but looked to realize her legs and arms are restrained. "What is this?" She finally made eye contact with her aunt and uncle.

"It's for your own safety. We didn't want you to hurt yourself again," Fred replied.

"Hurt myself? Really? Please it's hurting me being away from her. I just want to see her...please Onkel."

"Let me go ask a nurse," Fred got up heartbroken for the trauma Elsa had to go through.

"Elsa. You need to listen to me. When, if, they let you in Anna's room, you _have_ to cooperate with them."

"The nurse is coming," Fred walked in with a genuine smile.

Adrianna looked at Elsa again, "Remember what I said."

The nurse walked in, "Hi my name is Gerda and I'll be your nurse for the time being. So let's get you up s I can put you your wheelchair to visit your sister."

Elsa nodded, as the nurse grabbed her IV to strap it on the chair and remove the restraints. "Now take it slow. One leg at a time."

Elsa did as she was told and was wheeled off to her sisters room. _Why am I so nervous? It's my sister I-_

"Here we are," the nurse moved to the side to let the family inside the room. The trio moved closer to Anna's bed, Elsa on one, Fred and Adrianna on the nurse then asked if she had any questions on her sisters health.

"W-why is she in a c-coma?" Elsa's voice was beginning to crack even though she was trying to keep her composure.

"When the paramedics arrived she was out unconscious and we did a CT scan, which is kinda like a big x-ray," she took a breath. "We saw a tumor that needed to be removed immediately. So our neurosurgeon, Dr. Stein, went in and it was not a normal tumor. It was made of ice."

" _What?_! H-how is this? Oh my god…" Elsa began to whisper, "Why do I have to be different? I was the one that hurt her." Please! _Stop tell me this isn't real. No. No. No._ She began to panic and her powers were becoming out of control. "No. No. No."

Fred walked over to her, "ELSA! It wasn't your fault it was an accident. She's alive and that's all that mat-"

"I don't care! If I didn't have my fucking curse none of this would've happened, I would still have Anna! I would feel… I can't feel anything." Elsa whimpered and put her hand on her sisters cheek.

Gerda walked over and put a hand on Elsa's hand, "She's okay it was successful. We put her in a coma, it's so her brain heal or relax by reducing the brain activity. She's fine and will wake up eventually."

Elsa had her head on her knees, crying. No icicles, no blizzards just snow, it wasn't even falling. The snow just hovered around her and her sister.

"Well I'll leave you be," looking at the family, " notify one of us _immediately_ if anything changes like vitals or her physical state. I will be back to let you know when visiting hours are over." Gerda walked away with a smile.

"Elsa, she'll be okay. You just have to understand we are here for you. W-we know what it's like." Adrianna moved to put a hand on Elsa.

How could she forget that? They lost their daughter. Elsa put her hand on her aunt's. "Thank you," she tried to give a sincere smile.

Gerda looked so sincere like there was nothing to worry about. Elsa got closer to Anna putting her sisters hand to her heart making sure the wires don't get messed up. _You don't understand, something is wrong…_

Elsa was woken up and she saw the eyes of her aunt and uncle, "Visiting hours are over, we'll take you back to your room okay."

"No please can I stay in here? Can they bring my bed here? I-I don't want to leave her alone."

The nurse came in at the perfect moment, "Yes of course. Um… let me go ask for some help."

Whispering into her sister's hand, "Thank you god."

"We will be in the lobby and come back as soon as we can," Fred told Elsa as he held her hand.

Elsa nodded, "It's okay if you guys go home. I don't want to keep you here, I won't be offended."

Adrianna smiled and looked at Fred who smiled back, "Okay we think about it." Fred knew they weren't going to leave. They both came over and gave the twins a kiss on the forehead. "We'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight," and they left the room.

The sound of cart wheels became louder and the bed was brought into the room. Gerda began connecting wires and adjusting the bed. "Okay let's get you on the bed so I can connect your IV again."

"Gerda?" Elsa asked when she was slowly getting out of the wheelchair.

"Yes Miss Adelaide?"

Elsa giggled at how formal that sounded, "Um you can call me Elsa." Gerda smiled. "When exactly will she wake up?"

"Well like I said earlier, she's in a medically induced coma, so we will be the ones to wake her up. Dr. Stein will notify you and your family when she's ready to be woken up." Gerda smiled, "which we all hope is soon."

"Thank you Gerda," Elsa forced a smile again.

Gerda leaned over and gave Elsa a kiss on her forehead, "I'm not supposed to do that but you needed it," she smiled again, "and you're welcome Miss Elsa."

Gerda was getting the leftover wrappers from the needles and tubes, and handed Elsa the TV remote, "Goodnight Miss Elsa," she smiled and left the room.

"Goodnight." Elsa turned to look at her sister, "Goodnight Anna," she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

 **My sis helped with this one so hopefully this chapter is better grammatically (even though I still suck at it). Anywho I hope you guys still enjoy the plot! By the way (Tante means Aunt in Norwegian and Onkel means Uncle in German!) We do appreciate reviews so we an improve the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elsa moved in with her aunt and uncle in Corona three days after the accident. The idea of leaving the smelly hospital was a relief but she didn't want to leave Anna. Fred convinced Adrianna to let Elsa get her license as long as she would respect curfews and rules. Elsa wanting to visit Anna as much as possible was easier with the license, she didn't have to feel like a burden to her family by needing to be dropped off and picked up.

"Tante I'm going to leave soon. I want to get there before visiting hours are over and Dr. Mills wants me to have a check up as well."

Adrianna looked up from her book, "Okay be sure to call when you're on your way back."

Elsa nodded and got the keys. She went to give her aunt a hug who was opening her mouth, "Yes be back by 11. Don't worry love you."

"Love you too baby. Tell Anna that Fred and I said I hi and that we love her too."

"Will do. Bye." Elsa was out the door and drove to the hospital.

When she arrived, she was able to go straight in to Anna's room. The people at the front desk knew her well enough within the past week, to let her through without an issue.

Elsa made a quick U-turn, "Hi could you let Dr. Mills know I'm here."

"Sure thing sugar," she wrote something on a piece of paper.

"Thanks."

She entered Anna's room and put her bag next to her chair. "Hey Anna. I know if you're listening that you're probably annoyed at how many times I tell you that I love you with all my heart.

"It's easy knowing you be here and I'm getting used to this," Elsa gestured to Anna's body the temperature dropped and frost was forming on her chair. "But you know it's almost harder seeing you like this. It worries me that you might not be able to wake up. It's been over a week and I thought you would be awake by now."

A knock on the door interrupted Elsa and Dr. Mills came in, "Good evening Miss Elsa. How are you feeling? Any pain or signs of a fever?"

Elsa took a deep breath and grabbed Anna's hand, bringing the room back to normal temperature. "No ma'am, I've been feeling better the past few days. When will I be able to get the stitches out?"

"As you told me to call you Elsa, you can call me Regina. Your aunt and I were close friends in high school."

"Really she never told me that. So you knew my father as well?"

Regina got her stethoscope and checked Elsa's heart beat, "Yes I did. I didn't talk to him much but we had a few classes together." She moved the device to Elsa's back, "Deep breath in and out. Good. One more time." The doctor stood up, "Well your heart and lungs sound healthy. Lift up your shirt a bit so I can check on those stitches for you."

Elsa did as she was told and watched as her gauze was removed, "So how much longer?"

"Your healing nicely so probably in a couple days just to be safe," Regina got some fresh gauze and wrapped her up again. "Alright well I'll leave you two ladies alone but before you leave set up an appointment with me at the front desk."

"Okay," Elsa nodded and Regina left the room.

"Well Anna at least I don't have to wear this wrap anymore. You got lucky to get yours off sooner," she looked at her sisters head. Elsa laughed,"It also looks like your hair is growing back a bit," she carefully rubbed the side of her head.

Elsa moved her hands to make a small snowflake and opened Anna's hand to put it in. "It shouldn't melt unless I want it to, hopefully. My powers get out of control a lot now Anna. Mom and Dad's funeral is tomorrow and it's going to be really hard to control them. "

She began to cry, the frost was spreading across the walls, "Anna I miss them so much. I know Tante and Onkel are trying to help but I can tell they hurt too. I'm trying to stay strong for...us."

Her phone vibrated 10:30 pm. "For fucks sake, I'm going to be late, I have to now Anna. I know you'll be there with me somehow tomorrow." She got up and gave a kiss on Anna's forehead, "Love you." Elsa walked out of the room not knowing Anna's fingers barely tightened on the snowflake in her hand.

* * *

Elsa put on her black dress that went to her knees with long lace gloves and some small flats. Satisfied with her appearance she went to meet her aunt and uncle in the car.

When they arrived at the church she noticed her mother and fathers pictures inside wreaths of flowers. Family members and friends greeted her with hugs and kisses. She felt her ice at the tip of her fingers but it didn't help the fact frost was following her. Luckily Fred found a church that had white floors to help cover most of it.

Elsa listened to the speeches of friends and family about the great times they had with Irene and Edgar. The frost had covered her part of the pew but she was happy to see Regina who sat next to her and covered some of the ice. It wasn't enough though, it got to the point where she ran out into the bathroom. She let all the sadness, grief, and loneliness go and cover the walls.

* * *

Elsa didn't visit Anna the next day. She felt guilty for it but she couldn't move, or she didn't want to. Adrianna and Fred failed to open her door because it was frozen shut. But they still insisted she has to eat something.

She heard her aunts cries outside her door and her uncle's words comforting her. None of this made her feel any better but she still fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Anna forgive me for not seeing you yesterday. I feel awful for doing that to you. It's just, it was harder than I thought it would be."

She told Anna about the nice things they said about their parents. Elsa did include the outburst she had in the bathroom stall.

"It was awful, I didn't know I could do so much. I almost shut Onkel out but I knew they needed me as much as I needed them." She lightly squeezed Anna's hand. "I wish you were here."

Movement in Elsa's hand made her look up to notice Anna's hand was holding hers.

* * *

 **Sister #2 is in business! We decided to tag team on this so I did this chapter and I hope you people like it! Once upon a time fans! Should be mentioned this earlier but yeah Regina/ cardiothoracic(heart and torso) surgeon hopefully you guys understand where we got the idea. Reviews are always helpful, any advice is appreciated!**

 **PS: schools about to start for Elsa!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elsa felt something again in both her hand and her whole body. _This is a dream wake up!_ She closed her eyes and opened them again to still see Anna's hand holding hers. Frost was beginning to coat the hospital rooms walls. It wasn't intimidating, the ice was spreading in beautiful delicate designs, almost dancing as it's covering the room. If someone were to walk in at any second, they would awe at the art work.

"Anna, are y-you there?" Elsa was having trouble comprehending what was going on _._ "I think I can feel you occasionally, but this is- oh my god. I need to get someone." She's smiling and chuckling to herself, "Oh my god. Maybe she doesn't need to be woken up by the doctors."

Still smiling the blonde was about to get up, "No I can't. I need to stay, she's _here," I hope._ "I can't leave that. U-um…"

She looked around the room urgently to find something useful. Elsa looked on the sides of the bed for a button, she checked Anna's other side, there was a remote. "Of course it would be on the other side of the bed," she mumbled. Elsa carefully reached over Anna's body making sure their hands stayed connected.

She stretched but felt a sharp pull in her stomach making her eyes water a bit, "Damn it." She remembered the first time the stitches broke. Elsa slowly lifted up her shirt with her one free hand, "Please be no blood, please be okay." Elsa was relieved to see no blood, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Thank you."

Elsa still felt the dull now throbbing pain, not attempting to reach over like she did previously, she made adjustments. Elsa put one knee cautiously on the bed to avoid the wires and was able to successfully reach the remote. She got the remote and sat back down, the tension in her abdomen began to relax. There was one red button that had a white cross on it. _Red with a cross, this has to be the one to call doctors._

Elsa pushed it and waited for the doctor to come in. A strange feeling entered her chest, Elsa looked from their hands to see Anna's eyes flutter open and then shut. Just as quick as the miracle happened, Anna's hand went limp and went back to the stagnant state she's been in for the past week. Elsa still felt that something throughout her body.

"No. You were just -ugh!" Panicked she started to click the remote button multiple times. "Come on! You doctors are supposed to be quick responders!"

The room was getting colder, not from fear but frustration. "Hang in there Anna." Elsa did notice the room dropping, yet was unfazed, she tried to think of a way to warm Anna's hand up. No ideas came to mind, except a blanket on her chair. She put it around her sister. Elsa was about to get up and find someone herself.

Dr. Stein came in with two other nurses, "Did her vitals change?" He looked at Elsa out of her chair, " or is this just one of your generation pranks?"

Elsa looked at him in shock but he continued his speech that seemed to take an eternity, which involved his time and other patients who can use it. She got fed up and cut him off, "No for fuck sake! This is not a prank, not all of us are assholes. She held my hand opened her eyes!"

He walked over to Anna, "The body is full of nerves and parts of the body has its reflexes." He took a pen from his pocket and touched her hand. Her hand flexed and went back to normal. "It was just a reflex, but her brain has been healing nicely. Ms. Adelaide you have nothing to worry about, I'm guessing she will be well enough by the end of this week, to be woken up."

"B-but her eyes-"

"Miss, it was a reflex. But I promise her eyes will be open by this week."

Elsa felt like something was about to burst, but then she heard something. _Elsa._ She relaxed, and it happened again. _Elsa._ It was Anna, "Did you hear that!? She just said my name!"

Dr. Stein looked at her, "Ms. Adelaide. Please-"

 _Elsa_ , there it was again, "How can you not hear that?" The doctors face was concerned. _They think I'm crazy!_ "Nevermind I'm overreacting," she tried nervously laugh, _they can't kick me out right now._

"Well, um, Miss I'll have a nurse come back in to tell you when visiting hours are over." He looked dumbfounded, like he was truly looking at a crazy person.

 _Screw you_ , _if only I can just freeze your ass, I'm not stupid,_ "Thank you doctor." She stared him out the door.

Elsa was left alone in the ICU room. The room stayed as it was before just swirls, no icicles from anger or blizzards. It surprised her, considering how angry she got. Anna really had held her hand and opened her eyes, _I'm not crazy._

"Oh Anna. I know you're in there, you'll be awake soon." Elsa had school tomorrow she missed the first week because of the accident. "I have school tomorrow a new one too. I don't know what I'll do without you. The funeral was hard, yes, but I had people there to support me and whom I was kinda comfortable with."

Elsa made the frost mostly recede. She looked back at Anna, admiring how perfect she is, even with all the wires and noises around her. She always wished she looked more like her, normal skin and hair. Elsa knew that Anna loved her ice, but she would do almost anything to have a day when she was just _normal._

"I wish I looked like you, it would make my life so much easier. You know my problems at school, I'm bullied because of my appearance. Freak, Ice Queen, Anna," Elsa chuckled, "It's ironic they call me that, if only they knew.

"You won't be there to punch them in the face like you did at our old school, or get me out of the dumpster. Anna I'm going to need you there somehow, like today. I don't know what I would be done to that man, I never been that mad before. You were always the aggressive one." Elsa was smiling again at her sister.

"I should've been the one protecting you. Not the other way around. I'm not saying I wanted you to be bullied instead of me, if you were I would easily take your place. But I'm older, you know how that supposed to work... You shouldn't have to be in here, missing your first day of school."

"Well I have to leave early, I got to go to the store and get some chicken for dinner. I promise I'll still come visit and make time for you. If I don't come, know I'll be thinking about you." She decorated Anna's bed with some ice designs, content with her work, "There, now you won't have to be awake in a boring bed if you get to wake up earlier." Love you, Anna." She kissed Anna's cheek and left the room.

* * *

Elsa's alarm went off, waking her for the start of a hopefully good day. She realized she didn't shower yesterday, with a grunt she moved off her bed into the shower. Also hoping to relax her nerves, which created a build up of frost on her bed.

After getting out she looked in her closet, or boxes since she didn't feel like putting all of her clothes on hangers. Elsa finally decided to wear high waisted pants, a teal sweatshirt, and black and white Converse.

When she arrived at school she saw the many variety of cliques. Elsa got out of the car and successfully avoided any confrontations on her way to the main office to get her schedule.

Elsa's first class was math, calculus, her best but least favorite subject. She didn't understand the use for it but when some thought was put into it, the world uses it quite often.

The principal, Mr. Feders, gave Elsa a map to help her navigate the halls of Corona High. _It's like a castle in here, two stories high. Anna will love this!_

Looking at the map she was on the right floor but the class was all the way down the hall. Still avoiding contact with people, she was three classrooms down-

"Hi there!" came a load but yet cheerful voice. It scared Elsa and made her binder frost over slightly. _Shit. Great start Elsa. Anna help me please…_ Elsa turned around trying to put the binder quickly away. To see what scared her, Elsa turned around to see a girl with long golden hair, which dragged on the floor behind her in a braid.

The girl was just staring at her in shock, she snapped pit of her trance "Hi my name's Rapunzel!"

Elsa looked at her realizing this was the first person to greet her at this school, she attempted to be open, "Um...hi. My name's El-"

"Thanks great come with me!" Rapunzel said in a whisper.

Elsa tried to pull back, "No please I need to go to class-" The girl had some strength and didn't stop dragging Elsa through the doors. _I am so fucking screwed she saw what I did! She's going to tell the whole school._ "Oh god…"

Elsa was dragged all the way to an empty area of the campus, expecting to be shoved to ground. A perfect area for bullying. She was shaking and breathing in and out, trying to control her ice. There was no use in that, her other belongings were covered in a layer of frost.

 _Anna please!_ Elsa tried thinking of her twin waiting for her at the end of the day, it helped calm her down but the ice didn't recede. She opened her eyes to see the girl smiling at her, not screaming or scared.

"You were new and I wanted to introduce myself but I thought I was the only one! " She screamed and echoed through Elsa's ears, which felt like they could bleed.

"Huh?"

The strange girl, Rapunzel, started to hum. At first Elsa thought she met the craziest person in school, until her hair began to glow. It started at the roots and traveled all the way to the end of her braid.

"Wow I feel like an asshole." Elsa mumbled, for prejudice and knowing how it felt from her own experience.

"What did you say?" Rapunzel asked with a smile.

Elsa realizing she said that out loud, "Oh. Um nothing."

"Okay well your turn!"

"Um...W-what are you t-talking about?" Elsa stammered.

"Ugh your magic! Come on I'm not afraid." Rapunzel stared at Elsa with green eyes that really did show not fear _at all._ She didn't look harmful, she honestly kinda reminded her of Anna. She looked familiar but couldn't put her finger on it.

"Um no. I'm sorry I have to go. Nice meeting you." Elsa tried to get away but she stepped in front of her and shifted every way she tried to go. "What do you want?" _I am a jerk._

"I just want to see a tiny bit of what you did earlier. I won't tell anybody, I promise. I never break a promise." She said this with most sincerity Elsa believed she has ever seen, beside Anna.

"You already saw _a tiny bit_ of what I did earlier so why do you insist on more?" She began to feel a bit irritated but I saw her excitement fade. _Nope, I am an asshole, no wonder they call me the Ice Queen._ Elsa made a swirl of snow in her hand, "Okay there. Can I go now? I really need to get to class."

"Oh my goodness! We have to talk more later! I can't believe this, I can't believe this!" She yelled in that high pitched scream again. "What's your first class?"

"Math."

"Oh my goodness! Me too! I'll introduce you to all our friends!" _Our?_

She took Elsa through the halls they came through and this time she had a chance to look at the grand campus. Old and expensive painting hung on the corridors. One was Joan of Arc, Anna's idol.

They finally arrived to Mr. Salazar's class. Rapunzel took her to the back of the class. A tall blonde stood up, Elsa cringed, preparing for impact. _I knew it._

"Hey, hey. I'm not going to hurt you!"

Elsa opened her eyes to meet his gentle brown ones.

"Punz, am I really that scary?" He looked at Rapunzel then back at Elsa. "Oh I'm Kristoff. Sorry if I scared you, I always knew I was ugly but" It made Elsa laugh a bit, which made him smile. "See I'm not bad."

Two others tried to look around Kristoff, "Hey Reindeer King, can we say hi to her too!" Kristoff sat back down chuckling. "Hi my name's Jasmine. Nice to meet you…"

Elsa quickly introduced herself "Oh um I'm Elsa." She was still nervous but they were welcoming enough, so she only had frost on her hands, which she immediately tucked into her hoodie.

The boy next to her reached his hand out but pulled it back when Jasmine kicked him under the desk, "Hi nice to meet you Elsa. I'm Aladdin, Jasmine's boyfriend."

Elsa relaxed a bit and gave a smile "Nice to meet you too."

Rapunzel hooked her hand through Elsa's, "Welcome to the Outcasts! We may just be the greatest people you'll ever meet."

 _Anna this isn't so bad but I still can't wait for you to be here with me._ Elsa was smiling at her new companions, "Nice to meet you all."

At the end of class they wakes out and went their separate ways, "See you after school Elsa!" Aladdin called.

Not long after that, what she feared and dreaded happened. A deep red haired boy walked up to her, "Hey your the new girl. Why were you talking to those weirdos?"

Elsa didn't know what to say, but a group of girls showed up. "Hans relax she's new and can't you tell she's nervous? Look at her."

"My apologies, Hans at your service." He tried to take her hand and kiss it. Luckily the girl stepped in again.

"Hi I'm Cinderella. These are my two sisters Anastasia and Drizella." The two girls waved. "Don't let him intimidate you, he's very…" she looked at her sisters.

"Handsome."

"Charming."

Elsa looked at them and realized he really was attractive, but not her type. Her thoughts were thrown off when Cinderella snapped at her sisters.

"No! Ugh nevermind. Useless."

 _How could you talk to your sisters like that?_ Elsa was shocked at her words, she can get mad at Anna but she would never talk to her like that. Elsa felt the tingle through her body, she could freeze her where she stood, _Elsa._ She was snapped out of it. _Anna_ "Um I have to go to class."

"Oh yes of course. Hurry on now. Don't be late," she smiled as Elsa turned to walk towards her next class.

Elsa finished her first day and was on her way to her car. Rapunzel snuck up behind her and instantly apologized, "Elsa I am so sorry!" She looked at Elsa, "No frost?"

Elsa took her hand out of her sweater to show the other blonde the frost covered hands.

"Oh. Sorry."

"No it's okay. I was just heading to my car."

Rapunzel smiled and hooked her arm with Elsa's, "Well, want to come sit with us for a bit. Aladdin is still waiting for his ride. We don't like to leave a man behind."

Elsa gave a smile with a nod, "Sure." _I didn't forget about you Anna. I won't be long._

They settled down at the table with Aladdin, Jasmine, and Kristoff. There was another girl there, dark hair and skin, green eyes. She was beautiful. The group looked so happy and it gave Elsa a warm feeling.

Jasmine gave her a smile, "Hey girl. How'd your first day go?"

Elsa didn't want to bring up the Cinderella incident, "It was good."

The girl with the green eyes smiled and held out her hand, "Hi I'm Esmeralda. Nice to meet you. Elsa, right?"

"Hi nice to meet you, I'm Elsa. Wait you already knew that, or else you wouldn't have been asking if my name was Elsa. You're beautiful. I'm sorry I didn't mean to- Shit I'm becoming my sister, ugh sorry," _Damn it Elsa!_ She put her hands on her head but didn't realize her hands were still coated in ice, visible to the group.

The group turned their heads to Rapunzel. Kristoff spoke first, "You didn't tell me she had powers, Punz!"

"Oh my god, Punzie! I new somehow you weren't the only one in the world with powers besides-"

Elsa looked up and saw her hands were frosted over. She looked at the group and ran away, leaving a trail of frost.

"See what you did!" Esmeralda ran to catch Elsa. "Elsa stop!"

 _Damn this chick is fast._ Unfortunately years of running from her bullies kept her in a good shape. She was tackled to the ground and looked up to see the gorgeous green eyes.

"Let me go! Please I can hurt you!" _Anna help me somehow please!_

The girl didn't move she stayed on top of Elsa despite the ground freezing over. A few seconds later, calmness took over her body, she relaxed and felt the ice melt. It wasn't Anna, this was voice not a feeling, but not her sisters voice either.

" _Shhh. Its okay. No one will say anything or hurt you. Just listen to my voice. Deep breaths."_

Elsa opened her eyes again to notice Esmeralda sitting next to her with her eyes closed. Moving her mouth but no words coming out except the one in her head.

Esmeralda opened her eyes this time and smiled, "You're welcome. I have powers too I guess, telepathy or something like that. Come on." Elsa nodded and got up with the help of Esmeralda.

They arrived at the table once more and looked guilty.

"Elsa we are so sorry. We didn't know but I'm guessing Punz here promised you Huh?" Jasmine asked.

Elsa realized she meant what she said, "No need to apologize, I'm not used to any of this," she jestered to her companions, friends.

Aladdin in return said, "We are misfits and outcasts. We don't judge people, we've learned from experience."

"That's why I decided to make our group the Outcasts," Esmeralda pointed out. "I'm sure we would love to hear your story, but you have to be somewhere don't you?"

"Y-yeah I'm sorry. Please forgive me for leaving early. Thank you for everything guys."

"No problem, see you tomorrow," they all smiled as she went to her car. With one wave through her window she drove off to visit her sister.

* * *

 **Okie dokie. We know that was just mumble jumble random stuff thrown in there again we aren't writers. As always advice is appreciated!**

 **This kinda came to our mind of wanting to have some romance involved. There has to be more people like Elsa and Rapunzel right?**

 **If you caught it there will be some Mean Girl stuff every now and then. ;)**

 **Wow that was literally a ramble. Well more chapters coming your way of course! May take long though our fall semester is starting soon, but we do promise more! Thanks people!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elsa waved bye to her newfound friends and backed out of her parking spot. As she was driving to the hospital, she thought about all the things that had happened. There was a lot to take in,Elsa felt as if she had been mind-fucked. She went over all the things that happened to absorb what occurred on her first day of school.

One, was she accidentally showed her magic to a stranger but the girl wasn't afraid. Second, she wasn't the only one with powers. Rapunzel's hair glowed, not sure if that's all it does, but it was still magic. Third, she had friends, _real_ friends that accepted her. Fourth, Rapunzel was not the only other person with powers, she met _two_ people with magic. Fifth, she might have met the most beautiful girl she's ever seen, besides Anna. She was the second person with powers, telepathy?

At a red light she put her head on the steering wheel, "Good god, Elsa. What a day…" A car honk from behind her shook her up, not realizing it was a green light. "Oh shit! Sorry." She waved behind her.

She pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked in her usual spot. She walked towards the double glass doors when her stomach yelled at her demanding to be fed, "Damn...I forgot to get something on my way here." Elsa entered the hospital and took out her wallet, so she could get some of the bland food there.

"Good afternoon, Miss Adelaide. Doctor Mills will be removing you stitches today she'll meet you in Anna's room."

"Really! Thank you Kai!" Elsa hunched over a bit realized she spoke really loud, "Sorry I yelled."

He laughed at her excitement, "No worries Miss. Here's your key, you left it here the last night."

Elsa looked the key and nodded, "Thank you," and walked down the hall to the cafeteria.

She looked the not so wide variety of plain food, which required lots of seasoning to make it edible. Elsa decided to settle with a chicken caesar salad with extra croutons and went to the elevator to go the ICU.

With her salad in hand she sat down next to Anna's bed and enjoyed the silence. The twins always thought it was strange how they can sit in silence and not feel awkward, but if in the same silence with a stranger it truly was awkward.

"Well Anna, a lot happened today, but they were good things. I'm not the only one with powers, I met two people with them, Esmeralda and Rapunzel. Esmeralda actually helped me when I was scared. Although it wasn't how you can help me, I feel safe with you and no worries at all. She kinda just told me it was okay, she said it was telepathy, but to sum it up it was weird in general."

Elsa took another bite of her salad, "I kinda rambled when I talked to her though." She shook her head and laughed, "I'm turning into you, but I'm sure the reason for it was that she was beautiful, Anna. Dark emerald eyes, dark and perfect complexion, and-"

Someone clearing their throat stopped Elsa's words. "Seems you were having a nice conversation," Regina smiled. "I am sorry to interrupt, but I think it's time to remove those stitches, don't you think?"

Elsa responded quickly, "Oh you weren't interrupting anything."

"Hm hmm. Let's make this quick then so can finish describing your crush." Elsa blushed darkly then tucked a hair behind her ear and followed the doctor.

"Well from what I heard you had a good day at school...and met people with similar gifts to yours."

Elsa paled, "Um I'm not sure if they would want me to share that information."

Regina stopped and motioned Elsa into the doctor's room, "That's very considerate of you, so you're good at secrets then. Well besides telling your sister." She smiled, "Okay lay down on the bed and lift your sweater slightly."

Elsa did as she was told, "Yeah I think I am. I didn't have many friends growing up, so I never really had to keep any besides my magic."

"Well, I don't have many friends either. I'll tell you a secret to keep then." Regina smiled at Elsa, who looked shocked but nodded, "Okay well I can do magic too. DR. Stein himself is a mad, crazy genius he is the only one, besides a few of the staff members, that deal with others like us. "

 _Another one?!_ "Really how did you get them? What can you do? So no one else knows of my gift besides you and Stein."

Regina chuckled, "Yes but how I got my magic, "she chuckled, "that's another story, for another day. I'm going to remove the gauze now, then we can take those stitches out." Regina took off the gauze and began to inspect the wound.

"I'm kinda nervous. Will it hurt? Taking them out?" Elsa asked worriedly.

Regina stayed serious, "Oh yes it's going to hurt. A lot."

"Oooh...Fuck my life," Elsa closed her eyes and began to take deep breaths. Frost slowly spread on the metal bed. _Why does life hate me?_

"Okay you're done," Regina said with a smirk on her face.

Elsa sat up and looked to see the strings in tray next to her bed. " _What?!_ You said it was going to hurt! I'm glad it didn't but that was just mean."

With an evil laugh, "No they usually don't hurt at all. I enjoy messing around with my patients."

Eventually Elsa gave in and laughed as well, "So I'm good to go then?"

"Yes, you know your way back to Anna's room right?" Elsa nodded. "Okay well hopefully I don't see you here anymore for the wrong reasons okay?"

"Same here," Elsa gave her a hug and walked to Anna's room.

She sat down and took a deep breath, "Finally I have these stitches off, it's a relief." Elsa cleared her throat, "Well back to my day, um, Rapunzel has hair that glows, it only happens I guess when she hums or sings."

Elsa sat in peaceful silence, wondering how excited Anna will be when she finds out her sister has friends. Although she can't do much about the drama that comes with high school.

"You know, you helped me again today. I'm really wondering how you do it, but thank you. There were these girls, who helped me in an awkward situation but brought me into another one. I think their names were Cinderella, Drizella, and Anastasia, sisters. But, ugh, it's ticking me off thinking about it." The hospital bed was frosted over. Elsa squeezed Anna's hand slightly and took another deep breath. "Cinderella insulted them and I really wanted to, ugh. You get the point."

Elsa looked at the time and it was 9:00 PM. "I know it's early but I have to go back to Onkel's, I got homework to do. They probably want to know how my day went too."

She attempted to get up but couldn't, "Anna… want to know something? Of course you do. Well here it goes, I _really_ don't want to get up right now."

Elsa leaned back into the chair and yawned, "Yeah I just want to lay here. Nope. Come on girl get up." A grunt came out of Elsa as she got out of the chair.

"Well I'm going to leave now before I fall back into this chair." She leaned over to kiss Anna's forehead and walked towards the door. Elsa turned around, furrowed her brows, "Anna? Would it be wrong if I wore my gloves tomorrow?" She waited for a response that won't come then walked out the door.

* * *

Elsa woke up before her alarm could go off. Something about today kept her up. It was just a feeling. She finally got out of her bed to shower and get ready for school. Before she chose her outfit, she looked for a small, wooden lock box. Elsa checked everywhere, except Anna's boxes.

She found Anna's belongings and looked through them. Elsa found a grey sweater that she's been looking for,"Of course you had it." _I might as well just wear that today._ She looked in another box to find what she was looking for.

Elsa smiled sadly, knowing Anna hid them from her. Anna always believed she'll never need them since she had her. Holding the box to her chest, "I love you Anna."

She found the key and closed her eyes until she heard the familiar click. Elsa took a deep breath in, she was hesitating as the box was slowly opened. Opened her eyes and remembered her first pair of gloves.

"Elsa. Here try these on. They should how help you keep your powers under control." Irene held out a pair of gloves, light grey, that cut off at the wrist. They folded over to reveal lace cuffs.

The seven year old girl looked at them questionably, "Are you sure these can help me?"

Edgar took her hand and kissed it, "Yes, sweetheart. This is only until you can get them under control. So only temporarily. Just to conceal them."

Elsa nodded and put the gloves on. They felt strange to her, she felt constricted and can even describe it as if she was claustrophobic.

 _It took her awhile for the gloves to feel_ tolerable, _not comfortable just tolerable. "Okay, thank you mama, thank you papa," the little girl gave her parents shy hugs and looked at her twin who seemed to share the uneasiness._

With shaking hands she put on the gloves to feel the claustrophobic tightness, but this time there was reassurance and support.

Elsa whispered to herself, "What the fuck? These are still uncomfortable but I should've worn them yesterday. I feel… constricted but in a good way I guess." She decided to wear the gray sweater she found with the gloves. It matched enough to where people won't wonder why she was wearing gloves.

She grabbed her keys and wanted to avoid her family so they won't question her choice of clothing, but it wasn't that easy to avoid.

"Haven't seen you wear those since you were thirteen. Is everything at school okay? You went straight to bed when you got back last night, I didn't want to bug you."

Elsa turned to Adrianna and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "Um yeah. It's fine but I feel more comfortable in them and thought I should wear them today."

Adrianna looked at her with suspicion, "I thought you always said they were uncomfortable?" She sighed, "Elsa I'm sorry for interrogating you. You just do what you think is good for yourself. Well have another good day at school. You made friends right?"

"Yeah, actually I did," Elsa sat down next to her aunt. "Um I met people with magic like me. Not exactly but they still-"

"Oh my god Elsa! I'm so happy for you!" She let out a high pitched squeal of joy and hugged her niece. "What can they do?," Adrianna looked at the clock on the wall, "You have to go or else you'll be late. Well tell me later I will love to hear all about this today!"

Elsa smiled, "Alright see you later."

* * *

As Elsa drove to school, the "comfort" that the gloves gave her was decreasing. It almost made the anxiety worsen.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." Elsa stared at the gloves on her hands, looking at them as she did when she first got them.

"They will help conceal."

Elsa shook off that feeling when she arrived at school. After her car was parked she got out to get her bag from the back of her hatchback. As she went to grab her bag and a loud knock on the side of the car made her jump and hit her head on the trunk lid

"Fffff-" she mumbled and rubbing her head. Elsa carefully moved her head out of the trunk to see Kristoff covering his mouth with his hand.

He finally removed it and let out his laughter, "I'm really sorry, i didn't mean to scare you that much." He noticed Elsa's stern glare and cleared his throat, "I really am sorry but want me to walk you to class?"

Elsa finished taking her school bag out and nodded, "Sure, thank you."

"No problem that's what friends are for," he gave her a big smile.

 _What friends are for?_ Elsa thought she will never hear that.

"Are you okay?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah it's feeling better, just-"

Kristoff cut her off, "No I mean yesterday. It's okay if you don't answer, I know it's personal, but we were worried about you."

Elsa slowed her pace, "You were worried about...me?"

He looked at her with sympathy, "Yeah of course us outsiders have to stick together and plus I personally think we are the cool ones in the school." He winked to lighten the mood and kept walking.

"Well um I'm not used to having friends or showing my…" she looked around to see who can possibly overhear their conversation.

"No, no I get it. It took Rapunzel awhile to show us. You know what I lied she showed it to us the next day." He chuckled.

Elsa laughed a bit too, "It just you guys that know of my magic right?"

"Yeah, well- umph" Kristoff fell to the ground and looked up to see Hans. He got off the floor and he towered over hand by at least three inches. He walked towards him and stared him down.

Hans laughed, "I don't think you would want to do that reindeer boy."

The tall blonde laughed, "Why not Hans?" Around the corner came two more redheads who were taller than him. "Ugh of course you have your body guards. I'm not sure what you do without them…"

They approached Kristoff, "Now brothers no need to hurt him. We just needed to make sure our new guest doesn't join the wrong crowd. Isn't that right Elsa?"

Elsa was terrified she knew it wouldn't last long, being in a good school with friends. She felt the chill in her palms that built up, making her hands uneasy, knowing the magic can't go anywhere.

"Leave them alone asshole," Elsa looked behind her to see Esmeralda approach and place a hand on Elsa's shoulder, making Elsa blush. She was taller than Elsa not by much but noticeable.

Hans looked at Kristoff and laughed, "What were you saying about bodyguards? You have a _gypsy,_ a witch protecting you."

Esmeralda didn't break her gaze as stared at the two bulky brothers. They looked at each other, "Brother, they aren't worth our time."

"Hmm. You're right Victor, well Elsa see you soon. Hopefully you'll change your mind about the people you hang out with," he waved as he walked into the school.

Esmeralda took her hand off of Elsa's shoulder, "Are you guys okay? Kristoff, your arm!" Kristoff had a cut on his arm from the fall, "We need to get you to the nurse. Come on."

The trio walked to the nurse's room and on their way there, Hans and his brothers were talking to Cinderella and her sisters while glancing at Elsa.

Esmeralda spoke up, "Don't worry about them. They all need their ego heightened so they pick on others, who _seem_ lesser than them." She took Elsa's arm in hers, making Elsa blush, Esmeralda smiled.

"Hey guys, damn Kristoff what did you do?" Aladdin commented from behind making the trio look back. "You are leaving a trail of your life source on the floor!" The girls looked behind Aladdin to see there really was a small trail of blood.

"Of course, it's always me," Kristoff mumbled and walked faster.

Aladdin ran to catch up with his friend leaving Elsa and Esmeralda, who unhooked their arms and continued walking together.

"What's with the gloves?" Esmeralda asked.

Elsa looked up to the taller girl, "It's to help conceal my powers. I couldn't control them very well yesterday, so I thought it would be a good idea to wear them today."

"You seemed to have control yesterday."

Elsa sighed, "They still get the better of me. It's different when she's here."

The brunette shyly asked, "Your girlfriend?"

"Oh no! I don't have a girlfriend. No, my um twin sister."

"Really you have a twin? Does she go to another school? Because I do not see anyone who looks similar to you here."

Elsa's eyebrow arched as she giggled, "Honestly we don't have any similar characteristics at all." She got serious and the temperature around them dropped, "But she doesn't go here. She's in the hospital."

There was a moment of silence, then Esmeralda took Elsa's hand in her own and closed her eyes. Elsa admired her, she had a perfect figure and her wavy hair complimented the headband she wore in her hair.

Esmeralda opened her eyes, which were watering, and gave Elsa a tight hug. "Elsa I'm so sorry for what happened to you and your family. I'm also sorry for digging inside your mind I figured it would be easier than you telling me and reliving all of that."

"Thank you and I think it did make things easier," Elsa leaned more into the hug enjoying the warmth Esmeralda radiates, and also to be closer to her.

The hug was broken and Elsa looked disappointed. "Well come on we got to get to class. Which class do you have right now?"

Elsa checked the time, "Wow time went by fast. It's third period so I have gov with Mr Weselton."

Esmeralda rolled her green eyes, "Ugh I hate him, most of the students here call him Weaseltown. I think he's kind of a spaz."

Elsa laughed and when they got to the room, she let go of Esmeralda's hand, not realizing they were holding them all the way to her class. She looked up to Esmeralda who had a smirk and winked before she walked away. Elsa was stuck in place, her face heating up. _I can't wait til lunch._

The time finally came for her to see her friends in the cafeteria. Elsa met up with Jasmine and Kristoff as they walked with their trays of food to their table. Esmeralda moved over and patted the seat closest to her beckoning Elsa.

"How's your arm Kris?"

Kristoff looked over to Rapunzel, "It's good there was no need for stitches."

Aladdin exchanged looks with his girlfriend who spoke up grinning, "Are you sure about that? Or did you not want any because it will hurt?"

"Y-yeah I guess. They didn't have any shots to numb the pain!" The laughter that filled the table was true and something that Elsa has never experienced before, or without Anna being with her.

"Hey um Elsa why are you wearing gloves it's not that cold right now?" Rapunzel asked innocently.

Elsa looked up from her tray and saw Rapunzel staring at her with concern, "Well, um first things first. I-I'm sorry I ran off yesterday, but the gloves are to help with the _stuff_ that happened yesterday. I can't control my powers much, without the help of my… my... _Anna_."

"Who?" "What?" The group was confused at what was happening

Elsa felt something in her, she knew what, _who_ , it was. It was Anna she needed to get there immediately. "I think she's waking up! I feel her!" The group looked at each other with more confused faces.

The temperature began to drop in the cafeteria. Esmeralda put her hand on Elsa's, _would you want me to tell them?_ Elsa looked at her but got up quickly and searched her bag quickly for her car keys. She found them and took Esmeralda's and nodded.

Elsa ran out leaving a frosted over tray on the table.

Jasmine looked at the group again, "What the fuck just happened?"

"This was weirder than yesterdays- ouch!" Aladdin was punched in the shoulder by Esmeralda and rubbing it out.

Kristoff looked to her next, "Esme I think you are the only person at this table that knows what just happened."

"Okay she gave me permission to tell you guys but it's really personal and I think I might be best coming from her." In synchronisation the table sighed.

* * *

Elsa ran through the hospital doors and to Anna's room to see Adrianna and Fred next to her sister's bed.

"Elsa how did you-?"

Elsa walked over and sat next to them to see Anna take a deep breath and her eyes flutter open. Anna slowly turned her head and looked over to Elsa.

Elsa heart dropped, she saw emptiness in her sisters eyes.

* * *

 **Another long chapter! Yay! We still hope you guys are enjoying the story** **But wpuld that be considered a cliffhanger? Maybe. Maybe not...**


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa dodged security and pushed people to get to Anna's room. She didn't care who she shoved or knocked over, the only thing on her mind is her sister. She felt their connection grow stronger as her desired destination came closer.

Elsa went through the door and heard someone say her name, but didn't bother to respond, Anna was the only thing on her mind. She felt her and when she saw her eyes open, Elsa almost cried of joy.

Elsa took her twins hand and kissed it, "Hey Anna I'm here now." Elsa watched as her sister turned her head to face her. This was a moment that Elsa has been waiting for, a moment that kept her going, she thought this was going to be wonderful, but it terrified Elsa. The look of a joyful, enthusiastic girl she knew was gone. There was nothing in her sisters eyes that gave a hint, of who she was. The only thing that barely reassured Elsa was the feeling inside her chest, she felt a pull, a strain, she knew Anna was trying. She could tell Anna was struggling and fighting for herself. Elsa tried hard to feel more, even to help Anna, but no hope. Elsa felt a chill up her spine as she looked at her sister again, knowing she wasn't all there.

"Oh my god, no… what the fuck just happened!" Elsa glared at the doctor but quickly looked away, tears trailed down her cheeks, and hugged her stomach. The gloves did nothing to help chill and the ice in the room. Anna turned her head back to stare at the ceiling and closed her eyes, for the drugs haven't completely worn off yet. Adrianna cried on Fred shirt bringing him closer.

Dr. Stein walked over and knelt next to the family, "Miss Adelaide, Mr. And Mrs. Walter, this is completely normal. She's been in a coma for awhile, your sister isn't fully awake yet, the drugs are still in her system. Miss Anna Adelaide is okay, I just want make sure you know that." He smiled trying to lighten the topic, it was strange to see something like that on a guy like him. The blonde did nothing to acknowledge him but she did hear the words that she hope comes true.

Dr. Stein looks at the distraight family and sighed. He got up, grunting as his joints popped as he rose, "I will check on her in a few hours but you are all allowed to stay if you wish." The doctor bowed his head and retreated out of the room.

"Elsa are you okay?" Edgar reached over to place a hand on her shoulder.

Adrianna did the same, "You know your father would be proud of you right?"

The words came out muffled, audible but not clear. _This isn't supposed to be like this._ The girl opened her eyes and more tears fell down her face. Elsa got up and embraced them both in a everlong hug. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed, the layers of ice were soon accompanied by snow falling in the room.

Elsa spoke into their arms, "Tante Adri, Onkel Fred. I'm sorry for being a burden to you. You've done so much for me and I-I don't know how to repay you." Elsa felt as if she needed to give them in return for all they have done. Elsa took a deep breath as she sat back and took off her gloves, knowing they won't help. As she did she felt like she could breathe again but soon after frost coated her hands. She brought them to her face and enjoyed the cool.

The words that came out of Elsa's mouth shocked Adrianna and Fred. Adrianna covered her mouth with a shaking hand,and exchanged glances with her husband who had a similar expression. She reached over to hold Elsa's hand with her other one. Her niece's hands felt like soft snow, she removed the hand from her mouth to wipe away Elsa's tears.

"Elsa, please look at me." Elsa looked up to see Adrianna with a stern look, but she saw the sadness and love too. Her aunt cupped Elsa's hand in her own and looked her in the eye, "Don't you _ever_ say something like that again."The young girl opened her mouth to speak again but didn't get the chance.

Adrianna relaxed, "Listen honey. I know we aren't your parents and we could never replace them" Elsa saw her aunt's eyes watering and she felt her own eyes stinging. "We don't want to because they were amazing at their job, raising you two beautiful young ladies. We are your family and we love you."

Fred moved to get closer, "There is nothing to be sorry for Elsa. You don't need to worry about all of that. We need nothing in return, we just want you to know we are here for both of you and you don't have to shut yourself out from us." Elsa felt her chest tighten as more tears shed, "Like your aunt said, we won't replace your parents but we will do anything for you, as if you were our own. We cherish you girls with all our hearts." He looked over to Adrianna, to see her eyes closed knowing she misses her brother and daughter, but she nodded in agreement and squeezed Elsa's hand.

The family embraced each other and Elsa cried to sleep in their arms.

* * *

Elsa opened her eyes and realized she was in her room. She stared at the ceiling for a while admiring the paintings throughout the room. Forcing herself out of bed, she looked at the time on her phone, 12:30, she missed the whole first half of her school day.

"Ugh," she grunted and plopped back down into her bed, looking at the art work throughout the room. Elsa was about to go back to sleep but she remembered Anna.

"Shit, I need to go see her." Elsa put her hair in a quick French braid. She looked through her clothes and decided not to care what she wore, so it came down to a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt.

Before she left the house, Elsa felt her stomach rumble and went to explore the fridge. She found a slice of leftover combo pizza from Costco, it tasted good enough to not have any questions about how old it may be. Satisfied with her food, Elsa left the house preparing herself to see Anna again.

The engine stuttered, "Oh my fucking god!" Elsa gently put her head on the steering wheel and gripping it firmly with her hands making frost crackle across the cheap leather. She took the keys out and tried again, "Come on car! You have done so well!" It stuttered for a little longer and it finally roared.

"Yes!" Elsa kissed the wheel, "Thank you car. Now let's go see Anna…" She sat back up quickly, "I was just talking to my car…" Elsa shook her head and drove.

As the hospital came closer, Elsa got more anxious. Her thoughts growing darker and the car became colder. What if she's never coming back, if the doctor was wrong about it being normal for her to be like that? Elsa sighed as she pulled into a parking spot. She reached to grab her bag but saw her gloves under the seat. Elsa took them and put them on. She took a deep breath and walked to Anna's room.

Adrianna and Fred, who was falling asleep, were already there holding Anna's hand. Adri looked up, "Hey babe, we figured you would need sleep so we didn't want to wake you and ask if you wanted to come with us."

"Thank you, I think I needed the sleep." Elsa smiled as she sat down next to her uncle. "Has she woken up at all?"

"No just moved her head and her arm would twitch."

Elsa sat back disappointed but a few minutes after, Anna stirred. She sat up and took hold of her sister's hand again. Anna opened her eyes again and looked around the room with her eyes.

"Anna?" Elsa asked worriedly. Anna turned her head and smiled. This time Elsa did cry and placed a kiss on Anna's hand. "I've missed you so much…" the frost danced across the room in beautiful patterns.

Anna tried to squeeze her sisters hand but it only came out as a twitch. Elsa saw Anna's brow furrowed and laughed as she wiped away her tears, "Don't hurt yourself. I'm here I won't go anywhere. Oh Anna, I love you so much." Elsa moved to give her sister a hug and kissed Anna on the forehead.

The red head tried to return the embrace with no success and gave a deep sigh of frustration. She saw over Elsa's shoulder her aunt and uncle. Anna gave a big smile and they walked over to their niece.

Elsa saw Adrianna come toward the bed and removed herself from her embrace, smiling in happiness that she hasn't felt for what feels like years.

"Hey babe we missed you," both adults gave Anna a kiss. Anna tried again to take her family in her arms. She moved her eyes to scan around the room again and confusion took hold.

Elsa felt helpless, but it wasn't her emotions, and looked at her sister. The happiness she felt turned into sorrow. She knew Anna was looking for their parents. The twin took the others hand and tried not to cry, "Anna… um they aren't here." Elsa didn't have to say much more for Anna to understand what she meant, she closed her eyes and let the tears flow.

Fred held Anna's hand and looked to Elsa who also had her eyes closed trying to be strong, to be there for her sister. He reached over to take Elsa's and gave her an encouraging nod.

Elsa nodded back in response, "We were in a car accident. Mom and d-dad were killed by the impact." It hurt her to see Anna taking breaths in between sobs, but she wasn't done yet.

"Y-you...y-you." Elsa thought the pain of her hurting her sister the first time was gone and that she forgave herself but having to tell her sister what she did was harder. "You were in a coma because of me, I hit you with my magic. I understand if you won't forgive me and if you are scared of me." Elsa turned away not bearing to see the look of anger and fear on Anna's face.

Anna couldn't believe what her sister just said she _was_ pissed off but for a different reason. She was mad at her sister for thinking she would be mad at her for something like that, that was when she finally noticed what her sister was wearing. The gloves. Anna though she hid them well enough for her not to find them again, but then again she knew Elsa would search for them if she qas desperate enough She gathered what strength and mobility she can offer to punch Elsa in the arm, even though it was barely a tap.

Elsa felt the light tap and looked to see anger on her sisters face, but it changed to a sad, loving smile. Elsa looked at her in confusion, "You aren't mad?"

Anna shook her head and tried to grab Elsa's hand but it changed back into seriousness. She tried to remove her sisters glove. Elsa also went serious and took her hand back, "No Anna I can't." The hurt look of betrayal on Anna's face was what made Elsa give in and shakily helped her with the task. Elsa felt the relief of the glove being removed.

Anna felt Elsa's tension loosen and opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, "Mmm-muh." She started to panic and Elsa felt her fear. They both stared at each other and a snow storm began to form.

Elsa looked around for the remote to call the doctor, "Shit, shit, shit, shit. Where is it? Hold on Anna." Elsa found the remote and began to press it quickly, while Anna was still trying to form words.

"Anna! Elsa! You need to calm down." The couple held each other trying to keep warm. "Elsa you need to calm down. It's too cold in here for Anna."

"I can't! Oh my god." The twins held each other's hands tightly. Anna was mumbling, and Elsa looked at her concerned, "Anna please don't hurt yourself."

Anna began to shiver and not giving up on creating words. "Pppl-ppp." She tried to tell Elsa to please stop but it was no use she felt the words on her tongue but they wouldn't come out.

Elsa covered Anna with her body blocking the icy wind and snow. She whispered, "It's okay Anna, I got you."

She felt Anna's warm breath and a kiss on her cheek. She looked at her sister and knew she was trying to help her. Anna was shivering but tightened her grip on Elsa's hand. "I'm trying Anna. I promise you I'm trying." Anna shook her head in response, knowing she was trying but knew she can do better.

"Ellll-," Elsa felt her chest warm and looked into her sisters eyes. _Anna is here, awake._ Elsa closed her eyes and tried to take deep breaths. _She's here._ She opened them to see Anna's loving smile. The room a temperature was rising but the snow and frost stayed as it was.

Dr. Stein came in and saw the ice on the walls. He shivered but went back to his patient, "Ah, good afternoon Miss Adelaide. I'm glad to see you conscious."

Adrianna and Fred were about to speak but Elsa spoke first. "She tried to talk but no words came out. The only came out as just- just sounds."

"Well the surgery was on her left hemisphere and that is the dominant area for speech, but we hope that will not be permanent. However she will need therapy for her motor functions, such as walking So speech therapy can be an option."

"So will she be able to do all of that with therapy?" Fred asked.

The doctor smiled, "Most patients do recover but some may take longer. But our hopes are for Miss Adelaide to be out of here in perfect condition." Anna looked at him and knew he was one not to smile much, she looked at her sister with an eyebrow raised. Elsa smiled and mouthed, _I know,_ eventually both sisters were smiling.

Adrianna looked at the girls and saw the frost begin to melt away. Soon enough everyone in the room was smiling. "When will Anna be able to come home? Will she be able to go to school soon with Elsa?"

"I believe she _might_ be able to go home tomorrow," he saw Anna and Elsa's face light up, " _But_ if any problems arise then she will have to be admitted back here."

Elsa realized he didn't answer if she can go to school or not, "What about school?" Anna nodded and wanted the question answered as well.

The doctor placed his fingers on his chin, "Hmm well I would say it determines how your sister recovers. If she's healing steadily then possibly next week."

Elsa nodded and smiled, "Thanks doctor. She's a fighter I'm sure she will be great."

Anna looked at her sister as her eyelids got heavy. Elsa saw Anna's eyes closing and was almost concerned until Stein walked over, "No need to worry it was a big day for her. Most coma patients during the early stages of consciousness get tired very easily. From now on her sleeping schedule will be similar to ours but with more naps." He smiled again.

The week went by with slow improvement Anna could walk a short distance and her communication was almost perfect. Although there was one major issue, eating.

Tossing around in her bed, a growl from her stomach finally pushed the girl to her limits. Anna walked herself to the fridge, with the help of a walker, and took a strawberry yogurt out.

Elsa heard the door to the fridge open and knew it was her sister. She went into the kitchen rubbing her eyes and stretching making her spine pop, to see Anna struggling with opening the lid to the yogurt.

"Hey," Elsa sat down next to Anna and leaned her head on her hand closing her eyes again. She quickly opened them to look at the time, "Anna seriously? It's 2 in the fucking morning, why are you awake?"

Anna grinned, "I w-was hung-hun" her smiled faded quickly and grunted with frustration at her words.

Elsa leaned over to take the yogurt, "Well you're getting better, I think your speech therapist is really helping you." The lid to the yogurt came off, which Elsa kept to lick the yogurt off, and handed the container to Anna.

Furrowing her brows making a determined face, Anna got a small spoonful and put it in her mouth. She looked to Elsa who was nodding in encouragement and attempted to "swallow" but it made her choke instead. Anna's face went red and grabbing her throat.

"Shit," Elsa quickly got behind her sister to heimlich Anna. With a few squeezes Anna finally coughed up the yogurt. She got a napkin to clean Anna's area and sat back down to hold her sisters hand. "Okay, goal for today, you're going to eat some yogurt." Elsa got closer and took the yogurt. After eating a spoonful she got another small scoop for Anna, "Alright um don't think to hard. That just might be the problem, just let your body do the work."

"Okay I g-got this-s," Anna was moving around in her chair and shaking out her arms. She nodded and was ready to face her challenge, she closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

Elsa got up, "Yes! You did it." She smiled and sat back down to give Anna another spoonful.

Anna smiled then went serious and snatched the spoon away from Elsa making some splatter on the table, "I can d-do it on m-m-my own." She stuck her tongue out at Elsa's mocking grin.

With a sigh of relief Anna ate the yogurt. Elsa sat back with a sigh as well, "It took 20 minutes for you to eat that but it's still an achievement. I think you might be able to go to school with me soon." Luckily for both of the girls, Elsa was granted to be homeschooled for the time Anna was home so she could help her.

"Yeah I'm excited," Anna smiled and took her sisters hand. She let go and walked to the fridge again to get a peach yogurt this time.

Anna's first day of school finally arrived, when Elsa parked the car Anna got out to awe at the school. Elsa got out and smiled, "I knew you would like it." Anna already started to walk away, "Anna get your ass back here!" Elsa smirked as she pulled out the wheelchair.

"I'm fine Elsa." Anna crossed her arms across her chest.

"You can walk by yourself when the doctor says you can. I don't want you to get hur…"

Both girls stared at each other when they heard a loud scream coming towards them. "Elsa!" Elsa was almost tackled to the ground by a girl with long blonde hair

Frost covered the area around them and was spreading. "Wait! You scaring her!" Anna walked over but stumbled to the floor.

"Damn it Anna are you okay? That's why you need the wheelchair." Elsa asked. She forgot about the person who tackled her, she turned around to see long blonde hair. She gave a short laugh realizing who it was and helping her sister up off the floor, "Anna don't worry. This is my friend Rapunzel."

Anna instantly smiled and warmed up, "Hi I'm Anna. Elsa's s-sister. Damn it….I'm making a f-fool of my-self today." She collapsed in her wheelchair and put fingers on her temples.

"Oh Yeah! Esme was telling us about her! It's so nice to meet you. One thing she didn't tell us is if you have magic because that would be fucking amazing we would be a superhero team or something!"

"No but I can feel what my sister feels. It works both ways but I think I'm b-better at it so it makes me the awesomer sister in g-general," Anna turned her wheelchair to wink at Elsa.

"Weirdo, and I don't think 'awesomer' is a word." Elsa chuckled and blew some frost on her sisters hair.

 _Wait._ Anna looked at the blonde as she ruffles the frost out of her hair, _team?_ "H-hold on what are y-you talk-king about. What do you mean by team?"

Rapunzel looked at Elsa then back at Anna, "She didn't tell you that I have magic? Damn I'm hurt Elsa." She smiled at Elsa.

"Well," Elsa looked at Anna, "She has glowing hair."

"Woah! That's cool!" Anna looked at her sister. "Well E-elsa your magic is l-literally c-cool since you have your ice powers and ice is cool, so it makes sense for your m-magic to be _cool_. Oh my god how many times have I just s-said _c-cool_? F-fuck I n-need to stop."

While Elsa was laughing at her sister, Rapunzel was glancing back and forth between the twins, mumbling, "They look nothing alike, platinum, red, blue eyes, teal eyes. Wow."

Elsa laughed, "Yeah we are literally polar opposites."

Rapunzel looked up red, "Oh sorry I didn't know you could hear that! But you get it a lot right?" She laughed shyly.

"Y-yeah we do." Anna laughed but turned her chair around to head towards the school.

"She's fast!" Rapunzel stared wide eyed at the redhead who was almost at the front doors.

Elsa giggled but scrunched her face, "Yeah I didn't think she could go that fast but she doesn't know where the hell she's going so we should catch up to her

Rapunzel laughed, "Yeah let's go."

They were about to leave but they we intercepted by three tall redheads with sideburns. "Well look who's back? I hoped you would come back from where ever you were and decided not to be around _them,"_ he gestured his head over towards Rapunzel in disgust. He cracked his knuckles, "But it looks like you are one of the freaks anyway. You hair is white like an old person and you skin looks as if you were sick all the time." The two taller redheads chuckled and the three sisters came out from behind them.

"Take her home boys," Cinderella cruelly smiled.

Elsa was stuck in place, she never wanted to hear stuff like that again. She was about to move but was lifted up. She tried punching and hit the body that was carrying her but was useless against his build. She turned her head just enough to see them going towards a dumpster.

* * *

 **Well there's another one. Again we hope this is enjoyable but if it's not reviews are helpful so we can improve it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Anna entered the school through the massive double doors and was shocked at how wonderful the inside is. She was already excited before she walked in but when the Joan of Arc painting came into view, her first day couldn't start off any better. "Hey Elsa this p-place is-" Anna felt a pain in her chest, she was scared. She turned her chair around to see Elsa nowhere to be found. "Elsa?!" Her fear turned into sadness, "No, n-no." Anna knew that feeling too well. She kept turning her chair around to try and find Elsa, and knew she wasn't safe.

"Hey are you okay? Um do-" a tall blonde boy asked her.

Anna barely acknowledged him and felt the temperature drop. She turned her chair and headed towards the entrance. She looked across the front of the school and didn't see her sister. A cold breeze, in the already cold weather, made her shiver but it gave her the direction of where Elsa was.

The pull was becoming stronger and her heart began to race faster, from the energy she used to wheel herself and the stress Elsa was giving off. She began to tear up, "Oh my god E-elsa. I'm c-coming." Her arms began to burn and ache, her chest was tightening, "Screw this!" Anna got out of her chair and ran towards the chill.

"Stop please!" It was Elsa's voice.

"Oh Elsa…" Anna heard a male voice.

As she ran she kept stumbling and picking herself up. Anna fell into some bushes adding more marks to her collection of scars. She was able to look through them and she could see her sister carried on a burly red head's back. "Elsa!" She made eye contact and saw Elsa's beautiful platinum hair and clothes were ruined with mud and a deep red stain her elbow. Elsa's eyes were full of fear and worry, worry for Anna. She felt her pain and suffering, her body giving up, she knew Elsa could do more but that would create havok that neither twin would like to endure.

Anna looked to her right and saw another one of the massive, _probably brothers_ , she thought, but that one was holding Rapunzel in place.

Another, slimmer and handsome one came out from behind the one holding Elsa. _How many brothers do these guys have?_ "Who the hell are you?"

"Anna go I don't want you to get hurt! Leave plea-" Elsa called but was silenced by a dirty hand covering her mouth.

The man looked at the two of them, "Do you know this freak? Why would you want to help her?" He laughed as he approached Anna.

"She's my f-fucking twin, y-you s-son of a bbb-bitch! I would do anything to h-help her." Anna muttered. She got out of the bushes to only collapse on the floor, the run to get here completely drained her. Attempting to get up again but fell to the cold concrete once more.

Elsa bit the guys hand making him yelp, "Anna where's your chair?! Go! Please… I won't be able to handle you getting hurt. Please Hans leave her alone. " Anna realized how desperate Elsa was to keep her safe. Elsa turned her face away to hide her tears. They met each other's eyes, _Anna please leave…_ Elsa mouthed.

Anna tried to get up another time but was pushed back down by _Hans, what kind of name is that?_

Hans laughed, "Can barely walk _and_ stutters. Jeez. A freak just like her _sister_ , both freaks of nature." _If he only knew_ Anna thought. He kicked her hard in the ribs. Anna was coughing as she tried to catch her breath. " _A cripple_." He shivered, "Jeez it's freezing out here."

Anna has never been insulted before, she was always the one protecting Elsa. It hurt both the pain and the words, she felt the tears pool in her eyes. Vulnerable, open, and neither sister could help the other.

A small layer of frost crept from underneath her towards Hans "Stop!" Elsa cried out to Hans, hating the look she saw on Anna's face, but was silenced once again with a punch in the stomach, making her double over. Before she could recover she was thrown in the dumpster. There was barely any trash so there wasn't anything to help cushion her fall. She fell with a thud and a crack, hitting her head. The brother closed the lid encasing her in darkness.

"Elsa!" Another kick in the ribs stopped Anna from helping her sister.

Hans satisfied with his work brushed invisible dust off his sleeves. "Come on Victor. We finished. So let the long blonde loose now. She's had enough."

Anna looked over and realized Rapunzel was passed out. Victor had his hand covering her mouth and nose, which prevented her from breathing.

"A-are you insane?! You could h-have k-killed her!" She finally got up but felt the pain where she was kicked. Winded she made it to Rapunzel's side. Anna put two fingers to her throat and felt a pulse. "Thank god…" She saw the clique leave, all of them were laughing.

Anna got up again and ran to the dumpster to get her sister, but stopped when she heard silent cries. "I'm sorry Anna... I'm sorry." It broke her heart to hear her sister sound like that, she opened the lid to look at Elsa in a ball hugging herself.

"Els-a?"

Elsa looked up into Anna's eyes, which were full of love and support. _She would always be there for me no matter what I do._ Elsa turned away, guilty for not being there to help Anna. "I'm sorry Anna. I should be done something. You got hurt _again_ because of...me. I make your life horrible, the coma, then this. You were bullied because I am your sister, _a freak._ I'm so sorry." Elsa rolled tighter into a ball and her shoulders shook.

Anna was once again shocked by her sisters words. "For f-fucksake Elsa!" Elsa didn't move except the frost coming out of the trash can. Anna stomped her foot and walked around to the other side of the dumpster. "Elsa sorry…" Anna closed her eyes as she pushed the dumpster over, emptying the contents including Elsa.

Elsa sat up and stared at her sister as she walked around the trash to kneel next to her. "What the hell?"

Anna cleared her throat and tried to put on their mom's _Queen_ _Look_ , "Don't _What the hell_ m-me, Elsa. You were the one curled up i-in a trash can so I think I should be the one asking you that. I-I'm done with you saying s-sorry for stupid shit like that." Anna didn't break eye contact but Elsa did or _tried_ , Anna would grab her and make Elsa look at her. She softened her tone because the area surrounding them was coated over in frost, "Look at me Elsa, _no_ stop. Look here at my face, n-not on the grass." Anna took a deep breath knowing Elsa will beat herself up about this for who knows how long, "I'm alive Elsa. T-that should be all that m-matters to you. Don't you ever call yourself a freak either. You a beautiful and capable of doing some many wonderful things.

What happened a couple minutes ago, wasn't your fault. Maybe we can be the Freak Twins of Arendelle. I bbb-bet, _shit,_ they are just jealous that y-you might steal all the girls. Anna winked.

"Anna!" Elsa punched her and laughed. Her smiled quickly disappeared, "I am not worthy enough to have such a great person in my life." Elsa brought Anna close and gave her a tight hug. "I love you _so_ much Anna." She cried on her shoulder, but pulled away. "Damn I'm doing it again," she brought her hands to her eyes, "I should be comforting you, I'm the old-"

"Elsa! We are the same age! I'm your sister and I will always comfort you. No matter what even you being 3 minutes _older_ than me. It's really not that much of a difference." Anna widened her eyes, "Elsa… I didn't s-stutter that time!"

"That's great Anna," Elsa had a genuine smile and looked over Anna's shoulder to see Rapunzel getting off the floor, "Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. My head hurts."

"Oh here!" Elsa made a soft ice block and handed it over. "It won't melt unless I want it to."

Rapunzel took it with a smile, "Thanks. Why are you covered in trash… Oh hell no!," She dropped the ice and started to walk towards the

school. "Where did those bastards go?"

Anna quickly got up, "N-no it's okay. It just might make t-things worse… for all of u-us." Elsa nodded in agreement. "Can you thaw this Elsa?"

Elsa slowly got up and took a deep, refreshing breath and the frost on the floor melted into the grass.

"That is so cool."Anna turned around and saw the tall blonde from earlier today. He was dorky looking but in a cute way. He turned to look at her, "Hey you're the girl in the wheelchair, huh? You know Elsa?"

Anna blushed and looked at Elsa who gently smiled indicating he was a friend, "Yeah… um. She's m-my um. S-sister. Twin sister actually. I know we don't look anything alike, she's beautiful and your c-cute. Wait w-what? I-I'm sorry, I t-talk quick and say r-random s-stuff when I'm nervous. Then it g-gets awkward. Not that you're awkward but I'm awkward, you're _r-really_ cute, good god I n-need to stop." She was blushing so bad Elsa was laughing.

"Well," he chuckled rubbing his neck, "I'm Kristoff and your cute yourself. What?" Kristoff caught himself and began to blush deeply.

"Awww how cute," Rapunzel cooed

Elsa got up and dusted what she could off of her sweater. She helped Anna get off of the floor and dusted her off as well. "Where did you leave your chair? You need it I seriously don't want you to get hurt even more." Elsa lifted up Anna to bring her into a hug and whispered in her ear, "Thank you. Oh and he's staring at you."

Anna looked back to see Kristoff pick up a leftover snowflake off the floor, "Made you look. But I think he likes you." Elsa smiled, "Come on let's go grab your chair."

* * *

"Ugh. Elsa my butt is numb. Schools over and I'm sure I can walk to the car." Anna whined.

"That's fine as long as you take it slow."

Anna got up and stretched, her back popped as she continued, satisfied she grunted, "Yes!"

"Woah, I heard that from down the hall Anna. Both your grunt and your bones popping," Rapunzel laughed.

Kristoff was with her and blushed when he saw Anna smiling at him, who was also blushing, "Hey."

"Hi," Anna smiled and stared into his eyes dreamily, _so gentle, and warm brown eyes._ She turned around to see Rapunzel and Elsa covering their mouths stifling their laughter and Kristoff's face glowing bright red. "I-I said that out l-loud, huh?" Anna questioned shyly and turned her own shade of red.

"Are you guys leaving right now?" Rapunzel asked the twins. "It's been awhile since the group seen you, and would love to meet you," she gestured to Anna, "and they planned to go to dinner when you got back."

"Um…" Elsa looked at Anna who was nodding her head, she could feel her excitement rushing through her body, "Alright where are we going?"

The twins arrived to the address and knew the place would be delicious when they stepped out and took in the aroma of food.

"Tiana's Place? Wow. Elsa it's beautiful. Like l-look at the lights and this line! We will be waiting forever!"

 _Hey._ A voice in Elsa's head cut off Anna's own. Elsa turned around to see the her beautiful friend smiling and walking towards them. "I didn't see you all day and everyone was talking about you coming back. I thought you didn't like me anymore." The girl brought Elsa into a warm hug. "Nice to meet you, I'm Esmeralda. You are just as beautiful as your sister." Elsa felt the heat in her cheeks while Esmeralda talked to Anna.

"Thank you! Wait how do you know we are sisters? E-everyone we met today asked us and didn't believe it." Anna asked but she smiled devilishly at Elsa and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Well she's… um she's," Instead of her hands sweating from nerves they began to frost over. _Get your shit together Elsa!_ She clenched her fists making the ice crackle, "Um...She can read minds." _That's all you can say to describe her? How about amaz-_

"Another one with powers? Fuck Elsa why d-didn't you tell me _all_ this when I woke up?!"

"Um probably because you just woke up and I know you would act like this. I didn't want you to go back into a coma from excitement."

Esmeralda was laughing but cleared her throat, "Well let's go inside. I made reservations." She smiled at Elsa and took her hand.

 _Kristoff is coming too._ This time Anna heard her voice and blushed. "R-really! I mean cool. I'm _cool._ " She quickly wheeled herself off towards the grand entrance of the restaurant.

"What did you tell her?"

Esmeralda chuckled as she led Elsa to the double doors, "That Kristoff was coming."

Elsa began to laugh, "That's good. She was talking about him all day."

"And I've been waiting to see you all day." Elsa blushed at her words, but frost crept over their intertwined hands.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry," Elsa quickly removed her hand.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't feel cold. _At all_. It was honestly kind warm." Esme took her hand again and gave it a squeeze. Elsa felt her face heat up another time and looked at the frost coating their hands. "I promise. Its like a warm glove, which I am grateful for in this weather." She gave Elsa a reassuring smile and they walked in the building.

The inside was just as grand as the front. Chandeliers along the center of the room, delicate designs cover the roof and walls, and the smell of food is more mouth watering than the outside.

Elsa saw Anna by a water fountain almost falling into it from leaning over to far.

Elsa smiled then felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Jasmine and Aladdin. "Hey girl I feel like it's been forever since we saw you last?"

She smiled and gave both of them hugs, "How are you guys?"

"Pretty good. We were worried about you. How's your sister?" Aladdin asked.

"Oh she's good. She's somewhere… probably starting trouble and, well being Anna." Elsa became a little concerned but she knew she was safe. Elsa blushed and turned around to see Anna and Kristoff. _Wow that was weird._ Despite the strange feeling, she smiled at the thought of the two of them. "She's over there with Kristoff."

Jasmine smiled, "Oh I see her. She's super cute. You guys are officially fraternal twins in my book. But I do see some- nope nevermind. Wait-yeah. Actually nope." She looked over to Esme, "Where's our table? Wait you didn't?" She gasped.

"Oh yes I did. I got us a private area so we can all meet the famous Tiana Maldonia." Esmeralda turned to Elsa, "Tiana basically did all of this herself. A waitress to a millionare. She is Jasmine's idol, she's determined, independent, and really attractive. But I'm sure that's not one of her reasons." She smirked and brought Elsa closer, which Elsa leaned into.

Rapunzel walked in with a tall man with _a mullet_. "Hey guys, before you ask me any questions, plthis is Eugene, but he prefers Flynn."

Jasmine walked over and punched her in the arm, "How long has this been going on?"

"Maybe about a month and a half. Sorry," Rapunzel smiled.

"Party of sev- eight for Esmeralda." A tall man in a suit called out holding a towel in his arm.

Elsa shook her head knowing Esmeralda just used her telepathy to get them another seat.

"Ooh so fancy."

Elsa jumped at the quiet voice that snuck up behind her, "Anna where in the hell did you come from? You were over there," she pointed at a water fountain across the room, "You freak me out sometimes."

"Aww but you still l-love me." Anna began wheeling herself towards the waiter, "or at least deal with me. Honestly I'm surprised you haven't froze me yet."

"You are unbelievable, you know that right? Even though you would make a nice decoration." Anna laughed at Elsa. "Your speech is getting better too."

"I know! Sorry I yelled." Elsa laughed and took the handles of Anna's chair. Anna felt something cold under her chair but it quickly faded. It happened again but a lot colder. "Elsa really? F-fuck Elsa s-stop!" Anna jumped out of her chair and saw it covered in a thick layer of ice shaped like her butt. "It's already cold enough outside and your trying f-freeze my ass." Elsa blew a kiss to Anna and coated her hair in frost. "You know that's very child like!"

Elsa smirked, "Don't you dare compare me to a child, my dear Anna. I don't have to explain my reasons do I?"

"Ugh whatever let's just go. Look! Everyone is already gone!"

 _Just walk straight and second door on the right._ "Don't worry I know where we are going. I promise I won't use any more magic tonight. Okay?"

"Okay." Anna pouted. "Well while we are alone... are you and Esmeralda a th-"

"Anna that is none of your business." Yet Elsa was smiling at the thought.

"Defensive. Do you think she's into that stuff?"

"Ugh. I'm done with you."

They turned into the room with in big round table. Another chandelier hung from above it and a birthday cake?

"Happy birthday!" The group shouted.

"Huh?" The twins questioned in sync.

Rapunzel smiled, "They are so cute! Can you guys finish each others-"

"Sentences- Sandwiches!" Elsa laughed, "Nope I guess not. Sandwiches Anna?"

"Yes! You always give me your leftovers."

"Come sit down guys enjoy your birthday! Welcome to being adults! The big eighteen!"

"How did you guys- oh," Elsa blushed as she looked at Esmeralda smiling but not making eye contact.

Anna got up and hugged all of them, "I'm sorry I don't know all your names yet but I like warm hugs."

"I'm Jasmine and this is my boyfriend Aladdin. This guy over here is um what's his name Punz"

"Flynn."

"Ah yes Flynn."

Elsa sat down next to Esmeralda, "Thank you guys. You didn't have to do this."

Esmeralda put her hand on Elsa's thigh, sending shivers up her spine, "We hit two birds with one stone. Jasmine gets to meet her hero and we get to celebrate you two. Plus this can be our first date."

She shyly smiled and felt Anna's excitement in her bones when she sat down next to her and Kristoff. Elsa's own excitement began to show through her own body frost covering her chair.

"I'm freaking hungry let's order some food!," Kristoff aggressively suggested.

All of them opened the book, oh's and ah's filled the room.

"This all looks so good!" Rapunzel exclaimed with a bit of frustration.

"I know I think I'll get the Po-Boys." Aladdin confirmed.

"That looks good I'll get that too, babe." Jasmine agreed.

"I'll probably just get the gumbo. Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Yes hmm I'm not sure. Rapunzel what are you getting?"

"Jambalaya."

"I'll probably get the gumbo," Flynn added.

"Okay I think I'll get the beignets."

"No Anna you need real food. That is desert." Elsa looked over at her sisters menu, it was the desert menu. She took it away and handed Anna hers, "Stop pouting." Elsa laughed at her sisters disappointment.

Aladdin chuckled, "You two are so funny. You know that right?"

Both twin looked at each other and smiled. They were about to say something when the waiter came in and asked what they wanted to order. The group ordered their food and drinks laughing as watched the waiter leave because of how formal he was.

"Well Anna we would like to know more about you." Jasmine asked.

Rapunzel looked to Flynn and noticed he was unusually quiet, and nervous, she whispered so no one could hear them "Hey are you okay?"

"Oh, um yeah I'm fine. A lot of new faces." He nervously looked around the room and the door from which they came in.

Rapunzel furrowed her brows unsure if she should believe him or not. Then she went back to focusing on the other conversation.

"- and I broke my arm!"

"Damn Anna you're worse than me! I'm not insulting you or anything but wow. It's kinda amazing you're still alive." Kristoff said with concern and amazement.

A bang and a shatter of glass echoed in the room. Icicles and frost quickly covered the room, wind began to blow and everyone was shouting her name.

"Where is that Flynn Rider!" Elsa heard a deep voice shout went he entered the room.

There was shouts from outside, " They have guns!"

"Run-" The shouts and the multiple bangs were all Elsa could hear.

"Elsa! Els-! El!" The girl heard none of this, it was muffled. All she saw was the car window shattering, the truck crushing her parents. Blood and glass everywhere. Her dad staring at her with glassy eyes. Her mother was nowhere visible. Anna was covered in blood and ice, she was trying to say something, but she couldn't hear her, the ice encased her entire body.

She shrank to the floor, covering her ears, crying. "Mama! Papa! No… it hurts!" She saw the glass sticking out of her stomach, making blood drip down the leather seats, "Anna… I can't feel you!" The storm in the room increased.

 _Calm down please Elsa we are here for you… "_ NO! Get out of my head! Get out! Mom, dad, come back… come back… Anna wake up. Wake up!"

"Els-! Elsa! Elsa!" Her name was muffled. Another bang filled the room, creating screaming and chaos outside.

"No, no." _They're dead. They're all dead. They aren't here. You're alone Elsa, you killed her. She froze to death Elsa. How could you?_ the the bodies said in unison. Her father's disappointment and fear crushed her. He was afraid of her. Something warm was on her shoulder, she looked and saw blood. Her blood? She couldn't feel the pain if it was, except the glass in her abdomen. Even though she knew it wasn't there.

Elsa saw the blizzard in the dining room, she couldn't see the walls. All she saw was something bright red and _floating?_ She squinted and realized it was a person, their arm covering their face from the ice cold wind. _They are crazy. They need to leave now before they get hurt._

"Elsa!" Elsa heard the voice call, she recognized the voice. She felt a sense of relief from the person something was telling her it was okay. They are trying to help. The wind slowed but it didn't cease, _Anna?_ "Elsa, I'm here I'm coming."

"Anna!?" Elsa tilted her head not knowing if the person now in front of her is real. A bang echoed again despite the wind howling. She felt the person's hand on her, _they are real. She is real._

Elsa saw the tears in the girls eyes, _it is Anna. My sister, twin, alive?_ "I'm here. Look," Elsa felt her hand brought to Anna's chest above her heart. "See I'm alive. Feel Elsa don't shut me out, I can feel you trying to do that. You need to feel. Please... Not again." Anna remembers the day Elsa's best friend, Marsha, died from cancer. She didn't talk to her for weeks or even opened her door, it was always frozen shut. No matter what she said or did, nothing opened that door until she broke the door down when Elsa was sleeping, knowing she was vulnerable while she slept.

Anna brought her sisters head closer to her chest, "Hear that Elsa. It's beating, I'm here." Anna felt something wet and warm on her sister. She took her hand off of Elsa's shoulder and saw blood. "Oh my god Elsa! You're hurt, please listen to me."

Elsa tried to listen but she can't grasp the thought of her sister being alive. More yells, shouts, and booms shook her and filled her head. She closed her eyes and screamed.

"Elsa please help me, help you. Look at me!" Anna took her twins head and made her look into each other's eyes. "I'm right here…" Anna began to cry, she never seen her sister like this. She has been damaged, been through depression from abuse at school, but this, this was fear, horrified, devastation. Anna felt her pain, she could feel the terror with in her. Somehow she saw what Elsa saw the blood, glass, her dead parents.

The wind stopped but the snow continued to fall. Elsa still had her head to her sisters chest, hearing the racing of her heart. _It's going to stop Elsa. You killed her._ The car and her parents began to freeze slowly, they screamed in pain before their screams were cut off by the ice. "No stop! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to...come back please."

She shook off the vision and focused back to Elsa. Anna tightened her embrace, "Elsa I'm here. I'm here. Come back to _me._ Please, your bleeding you need to get help. I'm here please I'm right here. Listen. Listen..." Her shoulders began to shake from worry and the never-ending sobs escaping.

 _Thud thud. Thud thud. Thud thud._ Elsa squeezed her eyes shut not wanting to stop hearing the heartbeat of her sister. _Anna would want me to be brave._ She opened her eyes. Felt her own heartbeat in her chest, creating a perfect harmony with Anna's. The arms that embraced her was familiar she had to see the owners face. Elsa looked up to see her sister with her eyes closed and tears down her face.

"Anna?" She said weakly. She touched Anna's cheek and felt her warmth and tears.

Anna opened her eyes and looked down to Elsa's. Both saw the sadness in each other, but there was also love.

Elsa looked back down to her hand on Anna's chest to confirm the beat she heard, "Are you really alive?"

Anna's chest tightened, _did she really think I was...dead?_ "Yes I'm alive. I'm here. Shhh." She pulled her closer and didn't let go. A sigh of relief escaped when her hug was returned.

"That's good…" Elsa's vision became blurry, she felt her body going limp. She saw the pool of blood underneath her, almost frozen.

The body Anna held got heavy, she opened her eyes again to see the blood puddle on the floor, that continued to slowly grow. Elsa became paler than usual and closing her eyes, "Elsa… you lost too much blood." Her eyes wandered off and slowly began to close once more. "Oh god. No you can't Elsa. Please I feel like I just got you back. Don't go. Someone help!" Anna looked around and saw no one. _They all got away...safe._ Anna looked up towards the ceiling, "You bastard or bastards! W-who ever the f-fuck you are. Why? She's all I h-have..."

"Flynn? Flynn! Oh no..." Anna heard the cries of a girl, but they were soon replaced by a calming song. The words weren't very audible and barely came out between her cries, but there was a strange glow the came with the song. The glow dimmed and the song slowed. "Thank god Flynn. I love you so much."

"I love you too blondie. I'm sorry. You have changed me for the better. They got what they wanted, they won't bother us anymore." Anna heard who she was guessing, Flynn's voice.

Anna felt Elsa's brearhinf slow, "Elsa no stay awake. Don't go to sleep look at me. Please, I need you to keep fighting. I feel you still..." Her breathing stilled the blood barely spreading. The ice in the room faded, "Elsa you can't! Don't leave me! Elsa!"

Elsa's breath hitched, some of the ice stopped melting. "Anna... Don't cry. Please. I'm- I'm trying. I'm so tired Anna..."

"Yes. I know. I know you are. But you have to stay awake, you can't sleep yet."

"I'm cold Anna. It's cold..." Her eyelids were getting heavier. They felt the bond between each other tightening, preparing to snap and break any second, she knew her life was close to over.

"You can't-can't feel the cold Elsa. Please," Anna kept talking to her in between her sobs, "You're fine. It's not cold..." _Oh fuck it's freezing in here._ "Stay awake. HELP!"

Rapunzel heard the cries and sobs. She stood up and helped Flynn off the floor. " Anna? Is Elsa... Oh shit. Hold on!"

* * *

 **We want to say thank you to those who suffered and read through all of those horrendous chapters. We aren't the best of writers lol. This is our longest chapter yet and reviews are helpful. They help us improve our writing style and of course the story! Anywho thank you for reading this far into this story!**

 **PS: changed user name to silence my sisters nagging about me taking credit.**


End file.
